Evil Stare/Gallery
Gallery Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png|Tirek's evil stare. Repton glare.png|Repton's evil glare. Vulture menacing stare.png|Vulture's menacing stare. Sunset Shimmer menacing close-up EG.png|Sunset Shimmer's dire stare. Thunderclap Stare.PNG|Thunderclap's evil stare as he reveals his true colors. Lemongrab Glare.PNG|Lemongrab's insane stare. Nigel's evil glare.png|Nigel's villainous glare. Godzilla King of the Monsters- Final Trailer - 00016.jpg|King Ghidorah's evil stare. Hopper's angry glare.jpg|Hopper glaring menacingly at Flik. Humperdinck breakdown.jpg|Prince Humperdinck's insane stare. Wario waluigi glare.png|Wario and Waluigi glaring furiously after finding out Mario and Luigi eliminated them from the tennis tournament. Shen's angry glare.png|Lord Shen's ruthless glare. Frollo glaring at Quasimodo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo angrily glaring at Quasimodo. Captain Gutt's furious glare.jpg|Captain Gutt's furious glare as he watches Manny and the gang steal his ship. Jafar's menacing glare.png|Jafar's menacing glare. Commodus evil glare.png|Commodus' menacing stare. Aku's menacing glare.gif|Aku's menacing glare. Steele's breakdown.jpg|Steele furiously glaring at Balto. Kai's evil stare.png|Kai's evil stare. Ernesto's evil stare.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz menacing stare. Napoleon's evil stare.jpg|Napoleon's wicked stare. Angry Dave.jpg|Dave's evil stare. Gozy Glow is unamused.png|Cozy Glow's mean stare. Cassandra's evil stare.jpg|Cassandra's evil stare revealing her treacherous nature. Mama Binturong Evil Stare.png|Mama Binturong angrily glares at Bunga Patty mad stare.png|Patty Pupe mad stare in frustration. Cieślak furious glare.jpg|Cieślak furious stare as he beats up Spejson, Kołacina furious stare.png|Kołacina furious stare as he busts Spejson, Wojtas and Walo on stealing his marijuana plants. Lola's angry glare.jpg|Lola's furious glare when Oscar dumps her. Hypno-Potamus Evil Stare.png|Hypno-Potamus graling wickedly. Makucha furious stare.png|Makucha furiously glaring at Lion Guard. Indoraptor.jpg|The Indoraptor's evil stare. Grievous evil stare.png|General Grievous' evil stare. Darth Maul's breakdown.png|Maul angrily stares at Darth Sidious after he killed his brother Savage Oppress and as he denounced him as his apprentice due to replacing him with Darth Tyranus. Galvatron (TFCU) evil stare.png|Galatron's evil stare at Optimus Prime. Lockdown (TFCU) evil look.png|Lockdown's evil look at Cade Yeager. Pennywisestare.jpg|Pennywise/IT's evil stare as he tries to kill the Losers gang. Scar (2019) 02.jpg|Scar's angry glare while being cornered by the lionesses for Mufasa's murder. Kobahalfbody.jpg|Koba's evil glare. Ankain's evil stare at Asoka.jpg|Anakin's evil stare at Ahsoka. wyden stare.png|Claire Wyden's evil stare. Jack Torrance-0.jpg|Jack Torrance's maniacal glare. Broly Angry.png|Broly's evil stare. Returns.jpg|Super Perfect Cell's evil glare. Ben Buzzard evil eyes.png|Ben Buzzard's evil stare. Prince John evil stare.png|Prince John's evil angry stare at Sir Hiss. Muntz angry stare.jpg|Charles Muntz glaring angrily at both Carl and Russell. Storm King 10.jpg|The Storm King's fiendish stare as he points at Tempest. Grogar angry.png|Grogar angry stare while losing his patience. Mr. Ross' Villainous Breakdown.jpg|Mr. Ross' enraged glare. Shredder's Evil Stare.jpg|Shredder's evil stare. Serpentor evil stare.png|Serpentor's evil look. Dr. MindBender's evil glare.png|Dr. MindBender's wicked glare. Hellen Gravely evil stare.png|Hellen's angry stare as she grows more infuriated of Luigi's success in rescuing his friends. ratigan's stare.jpg|Professor Ratigan's evil stare. SadakoEye.jpg|Sadako Yamamura's deathly stare which literally causes her victims to die of fright, shock, or heart attack. Salazar stare.jpg|Armando Salazar's glaring stare. ReverendLelandEvilStare.PNG|Reverend Leland Drury's menacing stare. AbdullahEvilStare.PNG|Abdullah's angry glare. Mario's evil stare.jpg|Racist Mario's evil stare. Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso’s angry stare as he catches an escapee. SurturRagnarok.png|Surtur's menacing stare at Thor Fenris' evil stare.jpg|Fenris' angry stare. Major Chip’s angry stare.png|Major Chip’s angry stare. Tomura angry with Izuku's response.png|Tomura Shigaraki's menacing stare. S a v e h e r old freddy x child reader by clanwarrior-d8boka4.png|Freddy Fazbear's evil stare into the camera. Lunaris evil stare.png|General Lunaris's stare as he prepares for an invasion on Earth. Meg Stare.PNG|The Meg's menacing stare. FoxEvilStare.PNG|The Fox glaring menacingly at Glikko. Cyclonus is angry.png|Cyclonus’ angry stare. Inquisitor Evil Stare.png|The Grand Inquisitor's evil stare. Darth Maul evil stare.png|Darth Maul's evil stare. Ernie the Chicken evil stare.png|Ernie The Chicken's evil stare. Category:Galleries